


Ladies' Night

by MysticalAuthoress



Series: Trials of the Wild [11]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Yakitate!! Japan
Genre: Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Post-Breath of the Wild, Talking, Yakitate!! Japan Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalAuthoress/pseuds/MysticalAuthoress
Summary: Monica, Urbosa, Riju, and Mipha share a night together after the ball and talk about things, but the subject soon turns to Princess Zelda...
Relationships: Mipha & Monica Adenauer, Monica Adenauer/Suwabara Kai (mentioned), Riju & Monica Adenauer, Riju & Urbosa, Urbosa & Monica Adenauer, Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Trials of the Wild [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094270
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ladies' Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild or Yakitate! Japan.
> 
> This is another oneshot in the "Trials of the Wild" crossover series! If you haven't read the past oneshots, particularly "Unexpected Developments" and "Memory Link," you might want to do so. I hope that you enjoy reading this one!
> 
> Warning: Some Yakitate!! Japan and Breath of the Wild Spoilers mentioned, some ship development is also mentioned and you should probably read at least "Unexpected Developments" to catch up on said ships.

"Okay, okay, we need to talk this out, because let's be honest – we gotta stick together!"

It was none other than one Monica Adenauer who decided that a sleepover with Champions Urbosa and Mipha, plus Riju, was a much-needed thing to happen. And so it did. It was the last night before the Champions, New Champions (that's what some of the bakers started calling Teba, Sidon, Riju and Yunobo anyway) and bakers started their culinary journey to restore Azuma Kazuma's memory.

And…Monica wanted some time to just hang out with all the other ladies she knew in this realm, because as far as she knew, she was the only lady baker stuck here in Hyrule. Not that it was a bad thing being around guys, but…it was nice to be around fellow ladies at least once in a while.

Kai wanted to get some late-night training in with Daruk, Revali and even Teba anyway, so he was more than fine with Monica wanting some time to do her own thing. And so Monica let Riju, Urbosa and Mipha know that they were invited.

She also invited Princess Zelda, because hey, it would be fun to get to know her. However, Zelda was too busy poring over other things; upcoming meetings with other royalty, etc. so she couldn't make it this time around.

 _She's just missing out,_ Monica thought, as she scanned the others. Riju sat on the bed beside Monica, with Mipha in a chair beside the bed. Urbosa leaned against the bed's tall frame, for now.

"Monica, I noticed that out of all the bakers present," Riju managed, "You're the _only_ vai that's among them. Is it uncommon for vai to be bakers, back in this Japan of yours?"

"It's not that uncommon, trust me." A sheepish grin came to Monica's face. "The ratio of ladies to guys is a lot closer than what we represent here in our group here, I promise." A sigh left her as she thought of Tsukino, of Meister Kirisaki's little sister Sophie. "I do know other ladies back in Pantasia or related to the others in the group here…but we don't talk much. To be fair, I joined their group a lot later than they did, and that was mainly through me and Kai dating each other after I beat him in the Monaco Cup."

"That makes more sense." Mipha mused.

"Speaking of vai and voe…" Monica looked towards Riju and Urbosa, "You don't have any voe living in Gerudo Town, do you? Why is that?"

"Voe don't often have a place in our culture." Urbosa managed. "All of us Gerudo are biologically female by default, but there will be a voe born every hundred years. He is destined to be King of the Gerudo. However, since Ganon has passed, another voe won't appear for at least another hundred years."

Riju sighed. "Hopefully the next one isn't as bad as Ganon."

All the others just nodded in agreement.

Mipha cleared her throat lightly as she spoke up. "Speaking of voe…Monica, I was wondering – how long have you and Kai been together?"

"Me and Kai?" Monica looked towards her, and she couldn't help but blush a little as she thought of the samurai that was her lover. "We've been together for…almost a year? We're living together, currently, and we've been through our ups and downs, but it's been good so far."

"You and him seem very sweet together." Urbosa smiled softly. "I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks! Speaking of having a boyfriend, though…" Monica raised a brow, eyeing Mipha and Urbosa, "You two seemed to have a good time dancing with Kuroyanagi and Shachioko earlier tonight."

"Wait, what!?" Riju gasped, gaze snapping towards them. "I noticed you dancing with Shachioko earlier tonight, Urbosa, but you danced with Kuroyanagi, Mipha?"

Mipha's face flushed, casting her gaze towards her own lap briefly. "Y-yes…I did dance with him, actually. He seemed really nervous, but he's quite a good dancer."

"Good thing I pushed him towards you, then." Monica quipped, remember how Kuroyanagi kept on fidgeting and hesitating until she did so. "You two looked really happy together. Do you have a crush on him?"

"Um…" Mipha swallowed lightly, shaking her head, but Monica noticed that her face still looked flushed. "Perhaps it's best if we change the topic for now…"

Monica was curious, but with Mipha so hesitant, they weren't going to get anywhere on that front. Instead, she thought of Princess Zelda, the one person who'd declined spending some time to chat with her and the others. She looked towards Urbosa, taking a quick breath before asking, "Is Princess Zelda okay? I noticed that she seemed a bit down in the dumps despite the festivities, earlier tonight. She didn't show it easily, but her eyes kinda gave her away…"

* * *

Urbosa had a feeling that someone would ask about Zelda. The Gerudo Champion also wanted Zelda to join her and the other ladies in some fine late-night conversation, so it was disheartening to see that, despite Calamity Ganon no longer being a threat, that Zelda felt the need to still be so…attached to her duty. She knew there was a lot Zelda had to handle as the Queen-to-be, officially, but she needed some time to relax.

"I did try speaking with her shortly after the ball was over, actually." Urbosa admitted. She thought about her conversation with the Princess. How Zelda's eyes were so downcast, defeated even. "She was disappointed about Link not being present there, but also had a lot of other things on her mind. Hyrule may be saved from Calamity Ganon, but Hyrule will need time to rebuild and restore what it's lost…if they can, that is."

"I can't imagine she was happy with the castle being wrecked." Monica mused, frowning.

Urbosa shook her head. "It's not just the castle that was damaged. Ganon took over the Divine Beasts for these past hundred years, and they caused their own sorts of chaos and havoc among our own peoples as well. For instance, Vah Naboris caused that sandstorm and also shot lightning at anyone that came near it, back in the desert. It resulted in a lot less tourism and a lot of danger for anyone travelling in the Gerudo Desert, trying to approach the town, for example. We need time to recover from that."

"And then there was the issue of Vah Ruta nearly flooding all of Zora's Domain." Mipha added. "I know that Rito Village and Goron City had their own issues with Ganon taking over Vah Medoh and Vah Rudania, too, and caused much damage and chaos. with our peoples being so fragmented, such as the elder Zora growing to hate Hylians over the years and only starting to warm up to them _now,_ for example, it'll make matters of political alliances and cooperation more complicated."

"Oof." Urbosa noticed Monica lean back against the back of the bed, a sigh leaving her lips. "I'm sorry to hear that. I can't imagine Zelda is taking it well."

"It depends on how you look at it." Urbosa remembered asking Zelda if she needed help. "I think she's relieved that we Champions and the others are helping you try to find a way home, so she can focus on restoring the rest of Hyrule in the meantime."

"Speaking of helping us," Monica tilted her head, looking up at Urbosa, "We were talking earlier before the ball and Kuroyanagi mentioned that Link would be able to help us. Have any of you _seen_ him? Apparently, he was supposed to be back for tonight, but I never got a glimpse of him."

"I did see him, actually." Riju quickly spoke up, and Urbosa's gaze snapped towards the current Gerudo Chieftan. "I didn't get the chance to speak with him, but I saw him and Revali at one of the balconies together."

"So, he was here." Mipha breathed, her gaze snapping towards Riju. "But why didn't he…?"

"Introduce himself?" Monica supplied, brows furrowing. "Maybe he wanted the privacy?"

"He's always been very quiet." Urbosa noted as thought of Link, and a soft chuckle left her. "I imagine he didn't want to make his presence known, so he wouldn't overshadow Zelda during the ball. He and Zelda have a complicated relationship."

"Wait, _what?"_ Monica stared at her. "Are they…frenemies?"

"Not exactly." Urbosa sighed. She thought of how hard Zelda tried to unlock her own powers given to her by Hylia, how Link managed to get the Master Sword and awaken his own abilities long before Zelda ever did. "A hundred years ago, there was a prophecy where those two are destined to defeat Ganon, time and time again. Link already unlocked his powers by the time they first met…but Zelda did not, before Calamity Ganon awakened."

Cue Monica's cringing. "Hence why Hyrule ended up in ruins for a hundred years?"

The rest of the women grimaced lightly at how bluntly Monica put it, but Urbosa frowned. "There were other complications that happened. For instance, Ganon sent his Blights to kill all of us Champions piloting the Divine Beasts. We were meant to assist Zelda and Link in a final assault against Ganon when he awakened. In addition to this, Link also fell in the battle against Ganon, but Zelda managed to save him by putting him in that Shrine of Resurrection, to save his life. It resulted in him being dormant for a hundred years and losing his memories, while recovering, but if it wasn't for her doing so, he wouldn't be alive to stop Ganon today. While he recovered, Zelda used all her power to seal Ganon within the confines of Hyrule Castle, so he couldn't completely destroy Hyrule over time."

"That explains a lot, now." Monica frowned. "I can't imagine she's happy with what happened, even if Hyrule got saved in the end."

"She did all that she could." Urbosa concluded. "I know she blames herself for what happened, but she's not entirely at fault."

"Well, what's in the past is in the past, right?" Monica pointed out. "I understand regretting things you wish hadn't happened, but we have to move forwards."

"There are many of us that will still think of the past." Mipha mused. "Like the elder Zora, for instance. I don't think any of us expects you and your fellow bakers to understand everything and the history of the past hundred years or so, Monica, but it will still weigh heavily on the minds of many. Zelda will be watched very carefully, now. Perhaps even _more_ than before, since she's becoming Queen of Hyrule and taking over after her father's death."

Mipha had a good point. Urbosa knew that there were a lot of things that needed fixing in Hyrule, and a hundred years of damage was hard to undo as is.

"So…" Monica's nose wrinkled, "Basically, she's stuck between the judging eyes of everyone?" A scowl left her. "That's not fair! You think they'd give her a little more respect, considering she _literally_ saved Link's life at the time and that's what led to Hyrule actually being saved!"

"There is only so much we can do to change others' opinions." Urbosa pointed out quickly, looking the baker in the eye. "And as much as I appreciate your concern for Zelda, you and your friends also have to focus on finding a way back home. That's what she wants for you as well, and that is what she tasked us Champions to focus on right now."

"Yeah…" Monica sighed, but Urbosa could tell, just from looking at the other's forlorn expression, that she wished she could do more.

"However," The Gerudo Champion added, offering her a reassuring smile, trying to lift Monica's spirits, "I'm sure she'd appreciate any support you can give her. It'll lift her spirits well."

"Good." Monica smiled, and Urbosa offered her a smile in return.

The Gerudo Champion hoped that Monica would be able to help, in a way. Perhaps the baker could give her some hope that Urbosa herself couldn't.

* * *

A soft chiming echoed through the room, and Monica looked around to see none other than the clock on the wall in her room, grimacing at seeing the time. "One-thirty in the morning already?"

"We should get some rest." Mipha managed, getting up from her seat. "And I'm sure you'd like to sleep soon, too."

"I would." Monica admitted, but she offered Mipha and the others a soft grin. "It was nice getting to chat with all of you, though."

"I agree." Riju got off the bed, and Urbosa also moved to leave. "Goodnight, Monica!"

"Goodnight! Sleep well!"

After the others left, Monica sighed, laying back on the bed. She was sure Kai would probably come back at some point and sleep, and she was glad she had the chance to talk to the others in the meantime. Even if she was stuck in Hyrule for who knows how long, it was nice to make some friends in the Champions and the others living here.

As her mind quickly drifted to slumber, however, she thought of Zelda. She wondered how much pressure Zelda might be through. She had some ideas, thanks to what she learned, but…was there really not much else she could do, other than offer support?


End file.
